Mutual Need
by PattiL61
Summary: A story about Jimmy and Kim. Will they ever tell each other how they really feel? (Sorry - I'm terrible at summarizing).


Well, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Please let me know what you think and whether I should ever try this again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
MUTUAL NEED   
  
The firefighters and paramedics of the 55 are congregating in one of the most  
comfortable and comforting rooms in any firehouse - the kitchen. It has been a  
hellish shift for our heroes, with many accidents and fires, but this last run was  
the worst. The members are taking turns running to the television to watch for  
the upcoming news story of the latest deadly inferno to hit the City. You  
definitely don't want your face in any of the footage on the news because then  
you have to bear the abuse and harassment about being a glory hound while the  
rest of the crew was working. The ribbing is all in fun, but it is relentless just the  
same. They say if you can't take abuse, don't join the Department.   
  
The newscaster, with her perfect hair, make-up, and just the right amount of  
concern on her face, is citing the heroics of these firefighters who repeatedly  
entered the burning building to search for and rescue the trapped squatters of  
the vacant, six-story apartment building. In all, three families, including a total of  
seven children ranging in age from only weeks old to 12 years of age have been  
rescued from the building. Luckily, the report from the paramedics returining to  
the house is that six of the seven kids rescued will probably be all right - largely  
in thanks to Sully, Ty and Bosco who got there just before the fire department  
and caught the kids being thrown out of windows by their parents. Two of the  
adults that were rescued are "touch and go" as they suffered severe burns and  
smoke inhalation from being so close to the explosion of the illegal drug lab being  
run in the basement. Two other adults died in the fire and one other adult is  
reported to be missing. He would later be found hovering around the corner - he  
is the one that started the fire with a lit cigarette. The seventh child, a six year  
old boy treated by Doc and Kim, is just hanging on. It doesn't look good, but who  
knows, miracles happen.   
  
As the newscast dones on with an all too common story, the crew solemnly goes  
about the task of trying to get a hot meal before the next run. Some are too  
exhausted and opt to just try to get some rest before the bell rings again.   
  
As Jimmy Doherty strolls through the kitchen getting his backslaps and "atta  
boys," there are a couple of different conversations going on among the group.  
He is on his way home for the night. The doctor told him that nothing was broken  
and he should be ready for duty again in about a week or so. He just wants to  
check on Kimmy before he leaves. Jimmy knows that as the first rig on the scene,  
Doc and Kim were responsible for triaging the patients and treating the most  
seriously injured - in this case the six year old boy - the same age as Joey. He  
knows that for Kim, the hardest part of being a paramedic is the sick and injured  
children - especially those that are injured through no fault of their own, but by  
the abuse, neglect or just plain stupidity of the adults charged with their care. He  
is also hesitant to find her because he doesn't want to hear the lecture again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
It all started when they rolled up on the fully-involved structure. They were told  
that there were squatters in the building and not all were out. The rescue began  
and was pretty uneventful - even for such a serious fire - nothing they haven't  
done a hundred times before. But, as Jimmy was carrying out the last woman, she  
kept trying to say something. She kept clawing at him and trying to get away and  
run back to the building. She couldn't get the words out because the smoke and  
hot fumes she inhaled had singed her airway and lungs. Finally, as Jimmy placed  
the woman on the stretcher that Doc was waiting with, she finally was able to  
get the words out.   
  
"My son is still in there," she croaked. "Back bedroom, third floor! Please!!!"   
Without hesitating, and before Kim realized what was happening, Jimmy grabbed  
an axe, slapped D.K. on the shoulder as he ran by, and headed back into the  
burning building to find the boy. D.K. got Walsh and told the Lieutenant that they  
had another victim inside and were heading back in to help Jimmy.   
  
D.K. and Walsh caught up with Jimmy just in time to see him coming out of the  
back bedroom with the boy who looked lifeless. Jimmy was doing mouth-to-mouth  
on the boy while trying to get him to Kimmy for help as soon as possible. Just  
then, there was a terrible rumble as the ceiling above Jimmy gave way. Debris  
rained down and D.K. and Walsh lost site of Jimmy and the boy momentarily. As  
the dust began to settle and they all found each other again, there was more  
creaking. The floor below Jimmy was giving way. Jimmy threw the boy toward  
Walsh as D.K. lunged toward Jimmy to try to catch him before he went down into  
the fire. D.K. caught Jimmy by the left arm and was trying to haul him out. As  
Walsh ran out with the boy he heard Jimmy behind him yell, "I'm going!" He also  
heard D.K. reply, "Not a chance, brother!"   
  
Walsh got the boy out as fast as he could while mentally willing Jimmy and D.K. to  
hold on until he got back with help. He handed the boy off to Kim and Doc and  
grabbed more guys to help.   
  
As the ambulance with the boy, Kim and Doc pulled away, Kim heard the airhorns  
on the apparatus sound as the Battalion Chief gave the call to evacuate the  
building. Kim knew that the sound meant that collapse was imminent and it wasn't  
uncommon to see the firefighters literally throwing themselves out of doorways  
and windows to escape a collapse - it was that close sometimes. An accounting  
of personnel is then done to make sure that everyone got out. Just before the  
entire building collapsed, Kim and Doc pulled away with Doc driving. Kim was in  
the back working on the boy, but couldn't stop herself from looking out the back  
windows in search of Jimmy. She couldn't see him and she knew that he was in  
the thick of it - he always was.   
  
During the ride to the hospital, Doc monitored the fire frequency to try to find out  
what was going on at the scene. He also had many friends in potential danger  
there. Doc glanced into the back of the ambulance and he had to admit that Kim  
was really holding it together well. He wasn't sure she could handle another loss.  
When Bobby was killed it really sent Kim off the deep end - she was just now  
finding her way back. And Jimmy and Kim seemed to be finding their way back to  
each other also.   
  
Doc heard the familiar voice of the Lieutenant on the fire radio reporting that  
everyone was out and accounted for. He yelled back to Kimmy that everyone got  
out. A flood of relief washed over Kim's face and she was able to fully  
concentrate on the treatment of the boy.   
  
Once at Mercy, Kim and Doc were finishing up the paperwork and restocking the  
rig when they overhead some guys from another company being treated from  
injuries received at another job. They were all talking about what happened with  
Jimmy (news of other jobs spread fast in the fire service). Kim asked if he was  
hurt and they said they weren't sure, but they didn't think anyone was hurt  
seriously.   
  
Once back at the house, Kim heard about Jimmy's injuries from Alex and Carlos.  
Alex said that Jimmy was fine - just a little banged up. She said that Kim and Doc  
must have just missed them because Jimmy, D.K. and Walsh were all sent to  
Mercy to get checked out.   
  
The three returned to the station and Jimmy headed upstairs to get cleaned up,  
all the while avoiding Kim. He knew he took too many risks sometimes, but that  
was the nature of the job. It isn't like sitting at a desk all day. You get dirty, you  
get into dangerous situations - people depend on you. And he wouldn't change it  
for the world. He loved his job.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Jimmy wandered around the house and finally found Kim sitting out in front of the  
station gathering her thoughts. He just wants to make sure she is okay before he  
heads home - Kim has had enough pain in her life and he knows that he is  
responsible for causing her a good deal of the pain. He sits down next to her  
gingerly, trying not to wince too hard from the pain of his badly bruised ribs and  
hip.   
  
"Are you okay?" Jimmy asks. "Doc says the kid is critical but has a chance. That's  
good. You were really great with him."   
  
"Don't," replies Kim.   
  
"Don't what?" He knows that he almost left Joey fatherless today.   
  
"Don't pretend like nothing happened! I know all about it." she says angrily.   
  
"You take too many risks," she says as she looks at the stitched laceration over  
Jimmy's left eye. "You have a son to think about. He needs you. I need you," she  
trails off.   
  
Jimmy reaches over to wipe a tear from Kim's cheek. They have been getting  
along really great recently. Jimmy has been going over to spend more time with  
Joey and they have been doing things together - just like a real family - and its  
great.   
  
"I was doing my job," protests Jimmy. "I couldn't just leave him in there. I couldn't  
not try. I need you too, but it's what I do."   
  
"I know," she says, exasperated. "But I thought you were gone and I couldn't  
stay there to make sure you were all right. I had to get the boy to...." What did  
he say? Did he say what I thought he said?   
  
"What," Kim whispered.   
  
Jimmy put his arm around her, moved closer, looked her in the eye and said, "I  
said, 'I need you too.' I love you Kim."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well, that was it. I hope you enjoy it and, like I said, I would appreciate any  
feedback. Thanks. 


End file.
